Lyrics That Ruined My Life
by GrayishBlackishWhitish
Summary: Neville, who just lost his Grandmother to Voldermort, hates Harry and the war. Echo, who just was shipped to England, doesn't care about anyone including herself. What can come of two that are headed nowhere fast? How many will hurt for a taste of love?
1. Chapter 1: Losing grip

**Chapter One: Losing Grip (Avril Lavigne)**

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby.**

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like i'm not real.**

**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?**

**Why'd you turn away**

**"Just go and do something Echo, I don't feel like dealing with you right now" John snapped at me in front of the entire quttiditch team. The two chasers on his team, who happened to be girls, giggled and turned away with identical smiles. I stood their staring at him in utter disbelief. He stared me in the eyes ... Well if that's what you want to call it, he basically stared right through me. Tim, the co-captain, stated "Yo, John are we going to practice or are you and her going to argue". I winced at the her, he didn't say it ... He _spat _it without any remorse. I knew Tim hated my guts but I hated when he said it in front of my face. I frowned as John's eyes focused on me and he said dismissively "We'll talk later". I nodded pathically hating myself as I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't even pretend to wrap his arms around my waist as I clung to him for a brief second. He looked down in my eyes and I saw nothing as he unwrapped my arms from around his neck and turned to grab his broom that was sitting on the floor.**

**Here's what I have to say.**

**I was left to cry there, waiting outside their grinning with a lost stare.**

**That's when I decided**

**I turned away from the whole team and started back towards inner campus. I hated myself when I felt the hot tears start seeping out of my eyes. I stopped for a moment when I was out of sight to catch my breath and regain my ... Well my sanity. While standing there I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My royal blue hair was pulled into a messy bun, my black cami was slung dismissively onto my body, my baggy black jeans clung to nothing and the black all-stars on my feet where horrible looking not to mention the fact that eye liner was now running down my face from my mix match eyes (One midnight blue the other Emerald green.). I couldn't blaming him for not wanting to be with me. As if on cue one of the many side doors opened and out walked a guy with short spiked hair, his clothing where much like mine in style and color, Todd. He noticed me and took a double take when he realized that I had been crying. He always knew because he's my best friend. As soon as he reached me he said "Where the fuck is he. I'll cut off his dick and shove it down his fucking throat" I grinned at him in admiration as he continued "Fuck this pity Echo. He's not worth it. You know what ... Let's get drunk".**

**Why should I care? **

**When you weren't there when I was scare and I was so alone.**

**You, you need to listen.**

**I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip and i'm in this thing alone.**

**We walked into Cambridge's School for Magic and art getting the normal stares of what-the-fuck from most students and the stars of admiration and approbation from others. As soon as we reached the Fire dorms, he said the password and we entered purposefully. It took us about 2 and a half seconds to get the vodka out from under his bed. I grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip and closed my eyes as it burned it's way down "Okay, no Pepsi then" he commented as he slipped the can onto his night stand. Before long random colors would pop up in random places when I knew they weren't supposed to be there. Everything was moving a bit to fast so every once and a while everything was blurry. Basically I was trashed. We laid next to each other on the bed and talked about nothing the conversation going from love, to how much of a fuck ass (yes fuck ass) the American Minister of Magic was to simply the spots on the ceiling. **

**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?**

**When you turn around can you recognize my face?**

**You used to hug me, you used to love.**

**Soon my cell phone rang (the Wizarding world in America is much more subjected to the muggle world) and I answered it to not a hey babe, hi sweetie or even a hello. I answered it to a "Where are you?". I looked around trying to figure out where I was but remembered that I was trashed in Todd's room "Out." I stated plainly as he mumbled something under his breath to someone else then said "Change and come to Earth's lounge so that you can hang out with me and my friends". I was going to say okay but he hung up. Todd stated with a sigh "I guess your leaving to be his trophy". I wanted to say No and tell him that John loved me but I couldn't, the Vodka made it impossible so I just nodded and walked to his dresser. I always had cloths here because Todd was my escape from life and reality. Without a care I pulled off my jeans and pulled on a pair of tight black ones, discarded my shirt and pulled on a red and black stripped shirt with falling skulls and left on my sneakers. I pulled on a pair of Todd's aviator glasses to hide my blood shot drunken eyes and headed out the door. I tripped over myself all the way to Earth's lounge, stated the password after about 17 try's then slipped into the lounge to see John and his clique of annoyingnesses. He looked over at me giving his 'look' and glaring slightly knowing I was wasted. As I walked past the guys I felt their eyes looking me over, I know i'm hott but I hate the attention. When I sat next to John all the guys stared at him with envy and the girls stared at me with the same look. John barely looked my way but I played the roll of a girlfriend. **

**But that wasn't the case, Everything wasn't okay**

**I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

**Why should I care?**

**Maybe it was the vodka that gave me courage but after the third time he left my side to flirt with a girl I got up and left. I didn't hear his footsteps because I was to busy trying to make sure I didn't fall down the steps but he spun me around when I was outside Fire's lounge. "What was that?" he snapped angrily only to have me retaliate with a "I don't know what your talking about?". He narrowed his eyes and came in closer and whispered in my ear "Don't start with me today Echo. I'm not in the mood for your shit". I took a step back and stayed without any emotion "Is that so?". He clenched his fist and closed his eyes and I used that moment to dart into Fire's lounge. He didn't know the password so I was safe. I knew I would have to pay for that later but right now I didn't care. Why should I? When I reached Todd's room he was still laying in the same spot I had left him earlier. I locked the door and climbed in the bed next to him. **

**Cry out loud, I'm crying out loud.**

**Cry out loud, I'm crying out loud.**

**Open your eyes.**

**Open them wide.**

**I sat there for a moment and Todd wrapped his arms around me. Without thinking I climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly. I needed to know that this was all real and that it wasn't a random nightmare. He kissed me just as roughly. With each kiss we felt the lust grow stronger and stronger. He flipped us over and moved from my mouth to my neck where he started sucking roughly on my collar bone. It hurted but I loved it. Tears started to spill out my eyes in pain, in anguish, in shame and worst of all in understanding. Even though liquor was swimming in my system life could not have been clearer. My eyes where open and I doubted they would ever close again. **

**Why should I care?**

**You weren't there when I was scared and I was so alone.**

**You, you need to listen.**

**I'm starting to trip, i'm losing my grip and i'm in this this thing alone.**

**He pulled my shirt over my head and snapped my bra off with a flick of two fingers. Between the liquor and his hands in between my legs I didn't care about anything else. Soon his shirt was off and his pants discarded. He stopped for a moment to say "Echo. This is one shitty thing to do. " I stared up at him for a moment then whispered sadly "Make me forget" "I can make you forget other ways" he stated with ease as he move from on top me to beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. My phone rang cutting the silence and tension that had descended. He answered it and stated "What do you want you ass fuck (yes ass fuck)?" ... "Yeah well dick fuck (yes dick fuck) it's over. I'll be damned if I let you stay with her. You fucked up and she's never coming back". I nodded in agreement as he hung up on John and re-wrapped his arms around me. I laid in his arms thinking of everything as Todd stated "I think you should go and live with your brothers. Get away from this hell hold for a while" "Your pretty smart for a drunk" I stated with a smile.**

**Why should I care?**

**You weren't there when I was scare and I was so alone.**

**You, you need to listen.**

**I'm starting to trip, i'm losing my grip and i'm in this thing alone.**

**John stared at his phone not sure if he knew what he had done. If Todd said that he and Echo where over then he and Echo where over. Even though Todd was a weirdo he was not one to be messed with. John had wanted this or a least he thought he had. He wasn't so sure anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2: I dare you to move

A/N: Here's part two and the golden trio will be in this one. I don't own them by the way. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I also don't own the song lyrics I use in this quiz. Their Switchfoots. I do however own Echo and all her screwed up friends. Anywho here's the next part.

* * *

Chapter Two: I dare you to move (Switchfoot)

Welcome to the planet.

Welcome to Existence.

Everyone's here.

Everyone's here.

It didn't take long for me to get ahold of my brothers and for them to agree to me moving to England for a while. I stood near my oldest brother Adam with Todd. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes and held on tightly. He whispered in my ear "We'll be together again kiddo so don't cry on me ... you hear me no crying" towards the end of his sentence his voice broke and I knew he was crying. I held back my tears and said "No crying?". He laughed and pushed me away playfully. Adam mumbled "Echo, we have to get going". I nodded and gave Todd a salute and a bow, he laughed at me and muttered "Don't change" "I won't" I called as I grabbed my brother's hand and he apparated. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a chours of Welcome home Echo and things of that sort by my other brother's. There was Alex whose Adam's twin, Jacob whose my twin, Adam's girlfriend and Alex's pregant wife. I smiled at them and Jacob stated "Time hasn't done you well darling sister". I rolled my eyes at his remark and gave him my middle finger.

Everybody's watching you now.

Everybody waits for you now.

What happens next?

I dare you to move.

After dinner which was an odd ordeal ... Jacob broke out in song three times. Sara, Alex's pregant wife, cried because the mashed potato's didn't love her like they used to. Adam wanted dinner to be normal so he kept on yelling at everyone which only got Jasmine, his girlfriend, yelling at him. I simply laughed at everyone else. Anywho, after dinner I locked myself into my room just for some _me_ time. I was in their for about 5 minutes unpacking when their was a knock at my door and Sara called through the door "Echo? love". I decided against answering her and placed a picture of Todd and me on my night table. In the photo I was sitting on his lap and my (then purple) hair was pulled into two disfunctional pig-tails and he was smirking with his middle finger up. Another voice stated "Where wizards butthole" then my door was opened and in walked Sara and Jasmine she continued "Sometimes I really wonder about you". Sara rolled her eyes and walked over to my bed pulling me down next to her, Jasmine wobbled over which caused me to laugh and her to pout. Finally Sara said "Is it safe to say you've come home because your running from some promblem" I nodded dismissively and Jasmine said "You can't run all the time Echo. We're all on your side and we're going to be there for you when you fall" "Then what do you want me to do?" I asked while pulling myself off my bed. Jasmine thought for a moment then finally answered "You'll figure it out ..." "but for now, no sulking in this room. That's rule number one." Sara stated determened. I laughed at the both of them but nodded.

I dare you to move.

I dare you to lift yourself up off the ground.

I dare you to move.

Like today never happened.

For the next couple of days (It's August. The school in America is all year around.) everyone individual gave me a pep talk about being happy. By Friday of the next week I was so fed up with it so I stuffed a ice cream cone I was eating into Jacob's pants. Jacob was pissed because he wasn't the one that was having the conversation with me, I just thought his pants deserved the ice cream. The next day I was told I had to go to there friends house, or something like that. Before we went Adam gathered everyone because he had something to say. He stood in front of us and stated "First things first, Echo we all don't mean to be annoying it's just that we all want you to be happy and not sad" "I'm not sad" I stated but he ignored me and continued "We've decided to never bring it up again" "Yes!!" I screached but he ignored me again "but, we will say that we want you to live like whatever it is that happened, never happened". I thought of what he just said and smiled. He finished "Two, me and Sara are getting married". My smile widned and everyone called out congratlations.

Welcome to the fallout.

Welcome to resistence.

The tension is here.

When we reached ... the Manor ... or whatever the hell they called it, we where greeted by an short and round motherly lay with red hair. She grabbed each one of them and kissed there cheeks while fussing over them. She was reaching me and I had a feeling she wasn't going to stop so I slipped away. I walked down a hallway aimlessly until I heard loud voices, bored I followed them into a library where there was a group of teens around my age. One with messy black hair and glasses was yelling at someone who was sitting in a chair "Neville. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!" I couldn't see this Neville character because he was hidden by a over large chair. I leaned against the door and continued to listen. "Fuck you Harry" Neville stated dismissively as a girl with bushy hair gasped and said "What is wrong with you. Your acting like a child" "A bloody git is more like it" a hot red hair stated as he stood next to Harry. Another red haired girl pulled on the first red-head's arm and stated "Ron, leave him alone." "No let him go Ginny, what is he going to do ... hit me" Neville stated again as Harry took a few steps foward only to be stopped by the bushy haired girl. She stated "Don't be stupid" "Sod off Hermione" Neville muttered as he stood from his chair. Now I could see the back of him. He was lean, muscalar and tall. He had short and choppy black hair that fell everywhere in a hott way. Everyone's eyes narrowed at Neville but he only folded his arms across his chest. I was having fun watching there fight ... but ... I was confussed, like any normal purpose I stated my hypothesis out loud. "Let me guess, you stole his girlfriend whose actually his sister" I stated while pointing to Neville then Harry and last Ron. Neville turned to me and I was greeted by a pair of gorgous hazel eyes, never mind they had a lifeless glow behind them. He smirked at me and stated "Your right."

Between who you are and who you should be.

Between how it is and how it should be.

I dare you to move.

I laughed at his comment because the whole situation to me was funny. Harry's glare turned to me and Ginny's face turned red. I laughed harder causing me to grab the wall for balance. When I finally stopped laughing the whole room was glaring at me ... well everyone but Neville, he was still smirking at me. Hermione pleaded with Neville one last time "You've changed so much ... and not in a good way. What happened to the Neville who loved herbology and made everyone's day better. This isn't you. This isn't how you should be reacting to her death. Let us in and we'll help you. You can't go back to Hogwarts with this attitude" "Is that how you feel Hermione. WELL I DON'T CARE. You hear me. I don't care. This is me ... there's no other Neville anymore. The other Neville died with his grandmother and his faith in his so called friends. FUCK YOU and fuck you Harry. You could have saved her but you decided to hide and be a bloody coward. I forgave all of you and that's all I can do. TAKE ME AS I AM..." I watched them all knowing that this was deeper then someone cheating on someone else. Neville turned back to the door ... which I was standing in front of .. and walked over. I moved and he walked out the door calling behind him "or don't take me at all. I dare you to not take me".

Maybe redemption has stories to tell.

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell.

Where can you run to escape from yourself.

(Neville's POV) I walked to my room in a haze. I wanted out of the dark hole that I had fell into but this is where I needed to be. I climbed on my bed and closed my eyes trying to coax myself into going to sleep. I remebered the last time I talked to my grandmom_. "Neville darling where are you going" she called to me as I hurried down the steps "Out Grandmom" I called back as I hurried out the door_. It wasn't much but it made me wince because it was so little. I wanted her to forgive me because I knew she would hate the person I had become. Some how I knew that everything would be fine. I ran a hand through my hair and rolled over. I couldn't escape myself, even though I could never do it before it made me depressed now. I pulled myself out of the bed knowing that I wasn't getting any sleep and started pondering the mysterious girl from earlier. She had blue hair she was hott. I also noticed the familiar dead look in her eyes. The same one I had gotten used to seeing in the mirror. I didn't finish pondering her because my door opened and in walked Jacob. He stated "Neville what's up homie yo homie" I laughed at my bestfriend and stated "Did you see that weird girl, she's hott". He narrowed his eyes and said "She's my sister". I thought for a moment. Did it change anything? Nope "She's still hott" I muttered and he laughed.

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here.

I dare you to move.

(Still Neville's POV) After talking to Jacob I felt better so I went on a walk. As I neared my favorite part of the houst a head of bluer hair darted out of no where. She didn't see me but I saw her as she started pumping her hips to the side. She spun in a circle, throw her arms up in the air and sung "I wanna dance with somebody." she turned and saw me but continued dancing and moving towards me "I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me." By the time she reached me she was breathing hard and her hair was ruffled. Needless to say I was having trouble telling myself no. She stuck her hand out and said "I'm Echo" "Neville" I stated as I shook her head. With that she simply continued dancing down the hall past me. She was different and I liked it. As I walked down the hall I had a bad feeling I was going to be eating my words soon.


	3. Chapter 3: My own worst enemy

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of those folks. I also don't own the lyrics from this quiz... those are Lit's ... if you've never heard this song go to and put the title of the song and the band in the search area. Here's the next part and I must warn you it's a bit vulgar ... like the rest of the story. Enjoy. This one was a bunch of fun to right and it's kind of a important filler.

* * *

Chapter Two: My Own Worst Enemy (Lit)

Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk.

I didn't mean to call you that.

I can't remeber what was said or what you throw at me.

Please to me ...

I was balanceing on top of the table with on one foot when Jacob came into the dining room to announce that we where going back to the Manor again today. I nodded in his direction and climbed down off the table grabbing my guitar. He glanced over my outfit (black cami, black tu-tu, orange leggings and black combat boots with orange shoe strings... not to mention the over large sunglasses) then walked over to me pulling my glasses off. One look at my blood red eyes and he knew that I was trashed. I snatched my glasses back from him and stated "Let's go thing two." He shook his head but grabbed ahold of my arm to guide me into the living room. I looked around not noticing anyone else and then looked back at Jacob "They're already there" he told me as he apparated the both of us. I wasn't prepared for the sudden change in my current state so as soon as we touched solid ground I collasped and simply laid there. Someone stated "Hey Jake ... what the hell?". It was Neville. Jake picked me up and lead me over to a chair. He stated "What's up with her?" "She's trashed." he replied while running a few fingers through his hair. "Trashed?" Neville asked confused with the american word. Jake opened his mouth to answer him but before he could I started to strum on my guitar and sang "Trashed. Oh yes i'm trashed. Shitty. Oh yes i'm shitty. Loser. Oh your a loser. Fucker. Oh he's a fucker." Jake grabbed my guitar and glared at me while muttering to Neville "She's drunk". I climbed out of the chair and put my hands on my hips and stated defensively "I am not drunk ... i'm simply ... ummm ... not sober?"

Please tell me why?

My car is in the front yard,

and i'm sleeping with my clothes on.

And your gone.

Gone.

Neville raised his eyebrow at me and I turned from the both of them to go and explore "Don't you leave this room" ... this room. We where in a study and their was an huge oak desk. I sat down in the chair behind it for a moment then climbed onto the desk. Jake and Neville where both talking so they didn't notice me start to spin on top of the desk. They did however notice when I came crashing down. I heard footsteps darting towards me and my name being called. By the time my vision stopped swimming both my brother and Neville where standing over me, identical looks of concern on each of their faces. I retorted by laughing loudly in their face and closing my eyes back. "Is she okay?" Neville asked and my brother must have replied but I couldn't here him. I let the sleep that had been threatned to take over my body for the last half an hour win. When I woke up I was laying in a bed ... alone. My boots where off and my sunglasses where MIA. I pulled myself up into a sitting postion and glared at everything. I was still a bit twisted but the hang over had already started to set in.

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy.

Cuz' every now and then I kick the living shit out of me.

The smoke alarm is going off ,

and there's a ciggerette still burning.

I pulled myself out of the bed and gingerly stepped onto the cold floor. I shivered for a moment then made my way to one of the two doors that where in the room. I opened it to find the bathroom, the little bit of sanity that I still had attached told me that the other door must have led out. I turned fully prepared on testing my hypothesis when I caught a glismpse of myself in the mirror. The sight made me cringe but walk closer to it. I looked horrible, my royal blue hair was still in the two pig-tails but I wanted to chop them off. My midnight blue eyes where blood shot and dead looking. I groaned and touched a scar that was on the side of my head ... where it came from, I do not know. Everything about me was ugly. I suddenly glared at the reflection refusing to believe that it was in fact me, Echo. "Your not me, you little shit" I told it as I turned around and headed out the bathroom. As I crossed the room I noticed my boots and glasses. I slipped them on and then headed out the door determended to forget the ugly girl that followed me. My reflection. I started down the hall aimlessly but stopped when I took notice of that Harry dude and his friends. I weighed my option's for a moment. Search for my brother and the hott Neville or mess around with the group of teens that I know I can get a reaction from.

Please tell me why?

My car is in front yard.

I'm sleeping with my clothes on.

Came in threw the window last night,

and your gone.

I decided that they would be funnier and walked into the library yet again. "Hermione it's not that simple" Harry told her as she flipped through a book. Ginny who was next to her looked at her for reassurance and she nodded back at her "I think we should listen Harry" she said while not meeting his eyes. He sighed heavily while staring at her lovingly. I took that as my cue to add my two cents "Personally I think that you should take my advice". They all turned to me as I walked into the room nearly knocking over a table as I tried to walk a straight line. Ron, who came out of nowhere, stated "Who are you?" "Echo Delouche, but more importantly you ... should be asking for my advice" I told him as I stood next to Harry. Confused everyone stared at me waiting for my advice. I stood on my tip toes and put my arms around Harry's shoulder and stated "It's as simple as this Harry dude, treat Ginny fuck (yes ginny fuck) like the world and cheat on her behind her back. Case closed. Get even". Ginny stood up and walked over to, by the looks of it she was going to give me a pieace of her mind. Before she could say anything Jake and Neville darted into the room looking paniced. When Jake's eyes landed on me he breathed a sigh of relief and then stated "You disappeared, I thought you had did something stupid" "Like try to fly" Neville finished as he glared at Harry. I thought for a moment then pulled my arm from around Harry and spun around walking towards the lines of books. Jake called after me "Where are you going?" "To find a book on flying" I called behind me as I side stepped and headed out a door.

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy.

Cuz' every now and then I kick the living shit out of me.

Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk.

I didn't mean to call you that.

I knew I should not have walked into that room when I encountered a bunch of old people whispering. Their was a middle aged guy standing in front of everyone next to a girl with purple hair. Everyone's eyes turned and meet me, I scanned them quickly and noticed both of my older brother's and their wives ... well one wife one soon to be wife. I stated "Ummm ... yeah ... this isn't the bathroom". No one spoke or moved to stop me as I turned to walk out the door. As soon as I touched the handle someone stated "Echo?" I turned to see a very old guy with blue eyes that had the oddest twinkle. I remebered him from somewhere but I couldn't place him. (A/N. I don't support Dumbledore being dead so he's alive in this story. That's it.) He smiled at me and his eyes twinkled. If I wasn't a bit intoxicated I would have been able to stop myself from saying certain things but I couldn't stop myself as I stated "ewww ... what are you some type of weird pervert guy who watches young girls bathe and shit like that" "Echo!!" yelled both of my brothers. I shrugged my shoulder's and walked back through the door that I had came through. I know i'm in deep shit and I know that i'll probally be on punishment but ... what's the worst that could happen. I'm going to Hogwarts in two days and tommorrow where staying at the leaky tub or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4: Teenagers

A/N: Here's number four. I don't own any of the Harry Potter friends but I do own Echo, her brother's and her friends. I don't own the lyrics to the song used for this quiz. The song for this quiz is Teenager's by My cheimcal romance. If you've never heard it go to and put in Teenager, My Chemical Romance. I hope you like it and don't forget to send reveiws.

* * *

Chapter Four: Teenager's (My Chemical Romance)

There gonna clean up your looks.

With all the lies in the books.

To make a citizen out of you.

You ever realize how mean your peers was. I realized that as I started to get dress the next morning. I didn't get into that much trouble because Dumbledore excused my language. I don't know who the fuck he things he is but nothing I do should be "excused". I pulled on a pair of destroyed black jeans, a black and green stripped cami and black all-stars. I left my blue hair down and sweeped my bangs into my eyes as normal. As soon as we reached diagon alley a girl with short black hair stared at me in disgust. I narrowed my eyes back while turned to Jack and saying "That proves my point right there." He looked at me confused but I shook my head and turn back towards a store that had caught my eyes. It was Florish and Bolts and i'm sure it's a book store. Before I had left out of the house that morning both Adam and Alex had to me not to leave Jake's side. Jake watched a girl walk by who simply flicked her hair over her shoulder and kept going. He admired her and I used it as my cue to slip away.

Because they sleep with a gun.

And keep an eye on you son.

So they can watch all the things that you do.

"Free at last, free at last, thank god oh mighty, i'm free at last" I quoted as I walked into the store. The same girl with short black hair from earlier turned to her friend ... who i'm not sure is a girl or a boy ... and stated "Ugh what is here problem. She is so weird ... I really hope she's not going to Hogwarts" I rolled my eyes and started down an aisle. Up and down I went not really finding anything that I wanted. Everything was boring so I left out the store and started yet again down the streets of diagon alley. I caught a glismpse of bright red hair so I ducked into a side alley hoping to not be seen by one of the Weasly's. "Who are you?" someone stated coldly and I turned to see a guy with plantium blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Hot and cocky. I didn't answer him but looked behind him to see as exotic looking black teenager, a teen with messy dirty blonde hair and two that where obviously boys but where simply really huge. I debated on messing with him or calling for my brother. Before I could decide a old guy walked out of one of the store's and said "Mr. Malfoy, I think you dropped this". It was an expensive looking watch.

Because the drugs never work.

Their gonna give you a smirk.

Cuz' they've got methods to keeping you clean.

The Malfoy guy turned around and looked at the old guy. The guy shook in fear then quickly gave Malfoy his watch and hurried off. I watched the seen dismissively for a moment then with intrest as the guy hurried away. I looked the guy over to see what would make people run in fear but couldn't put my finger on anything "Your not scary?" I stated out loud perplexed. He smirked at me and said "You've traveled into the wrong part of town to be uneducated about me." I rolled my eyes at his comment and winked at the black teen who only gave me a lop-sided smile. Malfoy grabbed my attention by grabbing me. I'm all for fun and fun-loving people who seek thrills but who the fuck did he think he was. I retorted the same thing out loud while snatching away form him "Who the fuck do you think you are?" "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" "James, James Bond" I muttered as I turned and started out of the alley. No one touches Echo Theolin Delouche and simply gets away with it. I fully intended on finding my brother ... anyone of them so that they could give him a piece of their mind.

There gonna rip off your head.

Your aspirations to shreds.

Another cog in the murder machine.

He had a completely different plan because he grabbed me and turned me around. "Are you a whore?" he asked as if it was an normal thing to ask any girl. I growled and looked at him annoyed ... whore. I snatched away from him again and stated "I'll give you a whore" then I pulled my fist back and punched him square in his nose. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back with the full force of the hit. Everyone stared, not knowing what to do for a moment then the two big teens launched themselves at me. I side stepped them and kicked the Malfoy guy one last time before darting futher into the dark alley way.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

They could careless as long as someone'll bleed.

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose.

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

A lady wobbled out of nowhere. She was obviously pregant, obviously in pain and obviously in my way. I pushed her. I know ... I know ... horrible thing to do but i'm being chased by a group of hott and not to mention strong teens who want to beat me up. I called over my shoulder "Sorry!!" she yelled back "Your not Sorry. All you teens in black and your loud music and your..." she never got to finish cuz' I turned around and punched her square in the face while screaming "Fuck you". Malfoy and all his friends came into veiw so I darted into a store. When I got a chance to look around I realized that I was in a pub. I started down a row of tables and someone smacked me in the butt. I just couldn't get ahead. Everyone wanted to screw with Echo today. Everyone. I turned around fully intending on knocking him upside the head but I was grabbed from behind. Before I could pull away I was lifted off my feet and dragged outside into an alley way. When they finally let me down I came face to face with Malfoy, the black teen, the white teen and the two big teens. Safe to say I was going to get my ass kicked.

The boys and girls in the clique.

The awful names that they stick.

Your never gonna fit in much kid.

I refussed to back down from the danger or the scars that I knew I was bound to have in a matter of seconds. Malfoy stated "Now me and my friends here are going to teach you a lesson ... i'm Draco Malfoy" I narrowed my eyes and he punched me. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them again, now in front of me was the white guy. He smirked sadistically and stated "I'm Theodore Nott" and he punched me. I didn't close my eyes this time but I looked toward the black teen who gave me a apologatic look but stated "Blaise Zambini" the he punched me, not as hard as the others but he punched me none the less. Last the two big teens kind of grunted then hit me. With the last hit I fell to the floor in pain. I refussed to let out a cry of agony and pulled myself back up. Malfoy smirked and stated "Your not learning the lesson. We'll just have to bloody well keep teaching it". With that he punched a again.

But if your troubled and hurt.

What you got under your shirt.

Will make them pay for the things that they did.

As he continued to beat me I thought of how 5 teenage boys could beat on a girl and no one do anything about it. No one. Then Malfoy made the worst mistake. He reached over and slipped his hand up my shirt, just like magic a random person stated "Are you trying to rape her?". Attention quickly turned towards us and I felt Malfoy back off. I'm not sure if theirs a big guy upstairs, but if their is, he was watching out for me cuz' my name sounded through the alley "Echo ... Echo ... ECHO ... Echo?". I'm not sure what happened next because my body gave into the darkness that had been trying to take over for a while. One thing I do know is that the many feet running towards me and the angry shouts of my brother's could not have ended well.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

They could careless as long as someone'll bleed.

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose.

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.

When I finally came to, hours later I was laying in a bed and both Jamie and Sara where laying next me. I sat up but quickly laid back down because my head retaliated against the sudden movement. Jamie grabbed me and pushed my head into her boobs as she sobbed "Echo your alright.". I pulled from her only to be pushed against Sara's overly large belly and for her to simply cry and mutter things. Finally the door opened and in walked my brother's ... all of them with identical grim expressions. They where closely followed by Neville, I thought nothing of it and started to climb out the bed. Alex grabbed Jamie and Adam held Sara as I made my way to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I was greeted by limp blue hair and sulken eyes ... but no bruises... the wonder's of magic. I slowly walked back into the room to have Jake screach "Why would you leave my side? You just don't learn do you. Every time you disappear something bad happens ... a normal person would have stopped disappearing but not you ... no not you Echo". I dismissed him and turned to Neville. He looked furious about something but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I sat back on the bed and Adam turned to me and said "No more." It wasn't a demanding thing, it was pure concern. I looked up at him bewildered when I heard the crack in his voice. Horrified I came to the realization that he was crying. So was Alex ... Jake and ... Neville. I glared at the all and said "Fuck all of you."


	5. Chapter 5: I am Understood

Sorry it took me so long to get out this part. I do not own any of the harry potter characters but I do own Echo. If anything is rude to you then do not read. This also has a lemon ... you've been warn. These lyrics are from Relient K, I am Understood?. 

Sometimes it's embarrassing to talk to you

To hold a conversation with the only one who sees right through

I walked next to my brothers with my head down. I wasn't talking to them. I'd decided that I hated them all. Of course I don't but it feels good to say ... well think it. We climbed aboard the Hogwarts express and I quickly hurried away from my brothers to that I didn't have to say goodbye. When I found a empty cart and sat down on the seat and stared out the window. Soon the cart door opened but I didn't open my mouth or turn to look at the person because people think that if you make eye contact this it's okay to look. Suddenly the person started talking "You know, just because we bloody care does not mean you can treat us all like where nothing." I turned to see Neville with a glare set on his face. I kept a blank expression and nodded if I didn't talk them maybe he'd go away. It didn't work "I see right through you. You want everyone to think that you don't need to be loved but you need to be loved just like the rest of us." "Are you sure?" I asked sarcastically and he nodded with a determined face as he muttered "You remind me of me." I looked away uncomfortable because I felt like he was seeing me.

This version of myself

I try to hide behind

I'll bury my face because my disgrace will leave me terrified

"Your not as clever as you think you are. Your pathetic really. You run around doing drugs and getting high for what? To hurt other's and make yourself feel better. Do you feel better? LOOK AT ME ECHO. DO YOU FEEL BETTER" he ended with a screech as he walked over to my chair and stared at me. I looked anyway but at him. He suddenly made me feel like a little girl, I was reminded of talking to Todd ... but the feelings where different. He sighed and bent down in front of me so that he could meet my eyes. "Do you?" he almost pleaded as he stared into my eyes. I closed them wishing he'd go away ... or wishing I was high enough to make this situation disappear.

And sometimes I'm so thankful for your loyalty

Your love regardless of

The mistakes I make will spoil me

My confidence is, in a sense, a gift you've given me

And I'm satisfied to realize you're all I'll ever need

The door opened suddenly and I looked hoping for a distraction. I got one. Standing at the door was Ginny and Hermione. They stared us, Ginny looking annoyed and Hermione looking embarrassed. Ginny stated "Neville. We've been looking everywhere for you ... I know where all not the best of friends but you don't have to reduce yourself to hanging out with ... her". I opened my mouth about to give her a piece of my mind when Neville opened his and stated calm and coldly "Sod off Ginny. I don't like you. I don't want to be your friend. I like Echo. I would be reducing myself to hang out with you all. Get out." Ginny was about to say something else but Hermione pulled her out the room. He looked back at me but I still refused to talk.

You looked into my life and never stopped

And you're thinking all my thoughts

Are so simple, but so beautiful

And you recite my words right back to me

Before I even speakYou let me know, I am understood

His mouth moved and he talked but I retreated into my own mind. I knew it their. I was safe their. I wanted to sad, dark and clueless Neville back. I wanted the old everyone. Okay I get into a lot of trouble and i'm a walking accident but that's what I like. The words he spoke sounded as if they could be coming from me or Todd. Suddenly he said those stupid three words that ruin lives. That ruin everything. "I love you". I stared at him horrified. Not that he said it but how my heart swelled and I wanted to reach out to him. How my heart stopped beating and my mind raced. I cursed myself and tried to go back to the careless fuck I had always been. I couldn't cuz' my heart told me no. I still didn't talk.

And sometimes I spend my time

Just trying to escape

I work so hard so desperately, in an attempt to create space

Cause I want distance from the utmost important thing I know

I see your love, then turn my back and beg for you to go

I wanted out. I closed my eyes and pretended like I wasn't there. He stated softly "Echo, don't do that". I shook my head childishly and quickly pushed him. Caught off guard he fell and I made my way to the door. Before the door could open Jake walked in. He looked at Neville on the floor then back at me. I tried to push past him but he quickly grabbed my arm and said "I'm not letting you out of here. Especially with Malfoy and his lot running around". I suddenly realized that I had no place to go and I panicked. Jake noticed my panic and said worriedly "Echo, what's wrong?" "I told her I loved her" stated Neville and I quickly walked closer to Jake for protection. From what. Love. Jake nodded knowingly and stated "Echo... he's not lying. He already told me Adam and Alex". I groaned and slipped into Jake's arms and closed my eyes. I wanted to disappear.

You're the only one who understands completely

You're the only one knows me yet still loves completely

I loved Neville Longbottem. I want to be with him. I want to runaway and hide. I want to go back to America with Todd. I Want to drink this situation away. I want ... I want ... I want. I just want.

And sometimes the place I'm at is at a loss for words

If I think of something worthy I know that its already yours

And through the times I've faded and you've outlined me again

You've just patiently waited, to bring me back and then

I suddenly realized that maybe this was okay. Maybe it was okay to have Neville. Maybe this is what will make me happy. Maybe. Maybe. I pulled myself out of Jake's arms and walked slowly and cautiously into Neville's. Once I was in his arms he wrapped them around me and held me tightly. He held me tighter then I had ever been held before. Jake muttered "I'll ... umm ... I have to ... umm ... is that a bird" then he walked out the room. Neville pulled back from me and stated "Echo. I love you. I want to be with you." I nodded and he pulled me back into his arms. I didn't know how to answer so I pretended he was John. I kissed him. Neville pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

You're the only one who understands completely

You're the only one knows me yet still loves completely

After what seemed like forever he kissed me. It was gentle at first but then became fierce with passion. Our tongues danced and tangled and my whole body shivered. I'd never felt this way over a kiss and my knees buckled. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the wall for support. My hormones kicked into over-drive and I wanted to be apart of his skin. I snaked my hands up his shirt and slipped it over his head. We broke the kiss long enough for it to get pulled over. My hands ran up and down his well defined body and he shivered under my touch. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jake. He looked around awkwardly them muttered "Time to change ... we'll be at Hogwarts in a hour or so"

The nose has broken my defense

Le me embrace salvation

Your voice has broken my defense

Let me embrace salvation

As I started to change into the stupid uniform for Hogwarts I started to doubt my relationship. If it didn't work i'd end up the same way I did with John and I had no place else to run. Would I run back to America? Suddenly the door open and Neville appeared. He muttered two charms and pulled me into his arms. I frowned at him and pushed my blue hair out my face and kissed me. I let my doubts melt away as his fingers trailed down my body. He cupped my breast and I groaned and went for the buttons on his uniform shirt. He did the same for me and soon we where both topless. He unhooked my bra and started to massage my left breast as his tongue traced my other nipple. I moaned and stated "What if someone comes in?" "Magically locked" he muttered as he switched breast. I bit my lip and pushed him against the other wall in the other changing room. "Time" I stated as I pulled on his belt loop. He chuckled at me pushed my skirt up. I kissed his neck then moved up to his earlobe and bite it gently while whispering "I want you now" he groaned and slipped my underwear off. I smirked as I released his manhood. I was pleasantly surprised by the size. I didn't get to admire it for to long because he grabbed my hips and pushed me up the wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist for support and he kissed me. I gasped into the kiss as he pushed the length of himself into. He pushed in and out of roughly. I bite my lip trying not to moan. I knew he wanted that out of me by the way he stared. He suddenly slammed into me and his pace increased. He muttered in my ear "Silencing charm". That was all I needed as I released the moan. Suddenly he pace slowed and I groaned trying to make him go faster. He didn't give into me, he simply stared at me lovingly and stated "I love you". Normally I would protest and wind but I close my eyes and let all the doubts release and stared at him the way he always stared at me. Lovingly.


End file.
